1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing plate structure of a latch of an auxiliary lock, wherein the drawing plate has a greater strength so as to support and withstand a larger impact force, so that the drawing plate may be used during a long-term utilization.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the applicant""s Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 139733, entitled xe2x80x9cImproved Structure of a Latch of a Auxiliary Lockxe2x80x9d. In such an improved structure, the lock tongue of the housing is directly combined with one end of a drawing plate. The other end of the drawing plate is provided with two drive teeth and a positioning tooth, so that the arm of the rotatable drive seat may be inserted between the two drive teeth, to press the drawing plate and the lock tongue to act.
However, the drawing plate is easily distorted and deformed during long-term utilization. In addition, when the lock tongue is subjected to a large breaking impact force, the combination position of the lock tongue and the drawing plate is easily broken.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a drawing plate structure of a latch of an auxiliary lock, wherein the drawing plate has a greater strength so as to support and withstand a larger impact force, so that the drawing plate may be used during a long-term utilization.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a drawing plate structure of a latch of an auxiliary lock including a drawing plate having a top portion extended toward one side, thereby forming a top flat portion. A lock tongue is provided with a slot, and the top flat portion of the drawing plate is inserted into the slot of the lock tongue.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.